


Little Dancer

by Izunia (chxltxn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Before the whole Hashirama vs. Madara thaaang, F/M, Female! Reader - Freeform, It's kinda just fluffy and nice, Ninja! Reader, Reader Insert, ffxiv inspired, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxltxn/pseuds/Izunia
Summary: There is a new sense of peace and unity in the ninja world, with two men greatly contributing to it: Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the latter who has caught your fancy. Is it possible for a little flirtation to ensue between a shinobi god and a no-name ninja such as yourself?





	Little Dancer

It felt odd, to say the least, to live in a village inhabited by numerous clans. Decades of fighting amongst all had left you with no hopes for peace. Yet here you were, watching the Hidden Leaf Village develop. ‘ _The Uchiha’s and Senju’s really are something_ ,’ you mused to yourself. Though you were from a small, relatively no-name clan, your skills were exceptional and recognized by others, allowing you to immediately be considered a high ranking ninja. You were assigned missions big and small from defending the village from other ninjas to helping build a school. They were equally rewarding because you knew they were all contributing to a world of tranquility. On the side, for extra cash and to renew spirits, you would do singing and dancing at a local, newly built bar. Though embarrassing at first in front of others, it was a love of yours.

Earlier that day had been a rough mission that entailed you getting scuffed to all hell, but it was a shownight. After a bit of whining to a medical ninja, you managed to get him to agree to at least fix the scrapes on your face--the rest were left to heal naturally. You left your hair down and dressed in a maroon crop top with black joggers and some basic black strap sandals. Not your most extravagant look, but you were tired and in a little pain.

A hand gripped your shoulder, startling you. You let out a stressed exhale when you turned to see your friend Min who often performed by your side. Petite and cute with short, black hair, she was also from an insignificant clan. “Damn, don’t scare me like that,” you punched her arm.

“How about I scare you like this: THE Madara Uchiha is here tonight with THE Hashirama Senju.” Her tone was filled with excitement.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Min shook her head no, and you groaned. “I would have gone all out if I had known they’d be here.”

“Why? Do you like one of them?” She teased

“Pfft, no. I just don’t want to look like a slob in front of the village leaders!” ‘ _I mean, Madara is hot, but way out of my league,_ ’ you thought. Sure, he had deep set wrinkles under his eyes that spoke to the stress he’s endured, but it also shows his dedication to growing stronger. And yeah, his hair seems to be a bit unruly, but that was charming as well. Not to mention his body. Your cheeks grew warm with just imagining getting involved with him.

“Then stop being so tense, dork.” Min rubbed your shoulders a bit, which admittedly lowered your anxiety levels.  
“Oh what would I do without you?” A cliche question in a joking voice, yet you really meant it.

“Just get lost in the dark, endless void,” she shrugged in response, and you both giggled. The two of you sat and chatted for a little while longer about the village and your missions and whatever else was relevant. Finally, she asked, “You ready to dazzle, my little star?”

“Only always, my sun,” you bullshitted back. Stepping out of the small room, you and Min walked towards the stage. There were some hoops and hollers, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look out into the crowd--not wanting to meet the eyes of a certain man. But you stopped that train of thought. He was a man just like them all, and you weren’t you if you felt intimidated by the thought of one. You put your head up, looked out, and flashed a smile. Yet another chorus of applause rang out for you and your best friend. Sure enough, Min hadn’t been lying. Two men, one with spiky hair and the other with fine, straight hair, sat towards the back of the bar. Your heart skipped a beat, and you transformed your nerves into the determination for a brilliant performance. The instrumentals began to pick up with a light melody, and you entrusted your body to its impulses, making things smooth, natural.

‘ _Everything is fine, everything is so fine._ ’ Your voice came out much softer than when you would casually speak.

‘ _Cause I’m good, so good._ ’ A serene smile planted itself on your lips.

‘ _I wish you would, I wish you would..._ ’ You sweetly sang, arms outstretched.

‘ _This is my life, this is my own._ ’ Bringing your hands inwards, gently clasping them over your heart.

‘ _And now I’m happy. Right now I’m happy.’_ A pause, a change of expression.

_‘But sometimes…_ ’ The tone took a sharp turn. The juxtaposition between the angelic beginning to the darker middle gave you chills, despite it being routine. These parts were for your lovely friend to take the spotlight, and you merely backed up the vocals and added fitting movements.

‘ _Everything will be okay. I remember somehow someway…_ ’ You finished it up, landing on a lighter sound once again. The response from the crowd seemed to be more enthusiastic than it had ever been before. It brought a tear to your eye, but before you could bow, Min wrapped her arms around your neck and gave you an embrace--also planting a cheek on the side of your head.

“Great job!” She chirped excitedly, and you extended the same, your earlier exhaustion starting to catch up.

“Hey, I might get going here in a minute,” you whispered to her.

“Aw, already?” Min pouted like a child.

“The mission had me beat,” you tried to laugh. “Let’s meet up tomorrow.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you,” she warmly called your name.

You were about ten feet from the exit, but your hand was grabbed from behind you, spinning you around. “You’re a good dancer,” the man who now held your hips complimented. ‘ _Oh my god, Madara._ ’ Any tiredness was replaced with a spark of adrenaline. The corner of his lips curled up slightly, and you assumed he was amused at the fact that your face was glowing red. Most considered him scary and stern and would flee from his smirk, but how could the cofounder of the village you helped nurture be too frightening? Though who were you to talk when you couldn’t even find the strength to accept the compliment.

“T-thanks,” you stuttered out. ‘ _How pathetic._ ’ You cleared your throat and started again, “I meant thank you very much.” You tipped your head in respect. “Even the slightest bit of praise renews my energy.” A smile graced your features.   
Madara nodded back to you. “I apologize for just grabbing you, it seemed to startle you.” That feeling of embarrassment began to creep up in your stomach again. “Let me start over as well. May I?” He held out his hand. Praying your hands weren’t incredibly sweaty, you took his offer. After moments of gentle swaying, he spoke to you again. “Your movements are decisive and confident. I presume you are a ninja.”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps I’m just one hell of a performer.” He quirked his brow at you, and you shrugged. “You got me. Yes, I’m a ninja, though now I’m a bit concerned. Would the way I carry myself really tip me off as a ninja?”

“Only to a highly skilled individual.”

“Wow, that sounded a tad cocky, hm?” As time passed on, you were able to grow more comfortable in the conversations.

“You’re right, but I also have an advantage over the rest.” Madara put a finger to his lips and he opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan to you. Your own eyes widened. It felt as if your mind was being looked into; however, he unactivated it upon the next blink.

You gave him a sheepish grin. “I guess that is quite the advantage.”  Without thinking, you muttered, “I’m quite jealous.”

“Hmm? Why’s that?” He seemed a little bit surprised that you’d be so forward about your envy.

“Well,” you figured that you may as well answer him, “You’re just lucky to be gifted with it, and you actually have a legacy behind you. People like me are relatively nobodies.” You had come to peace with that fact, but it was still awkward to say it aloud to someone, especially someone of his ranking.

“I think I envy you,” Madara stared off into space. “With legacies comes decades of death, hatred, pain.” His eyes narrowed and grip tightened, your nerves caused you to recoil a bit. “Ah, I’m sorry. It appears I am a frightening man.”

“No!” You blurted out and blushed. “You’re strong and respectable. And though your expression always seems to be a bit uptight, there’s something to be liked in that too.” You were certain the man didn’t need _your_ reassurance, yet there you were, giving it anyways. “Shit, sorry, I’m really lame,” you began to shy away, but his arms held you in place.

He shook his head no. “Thank you,” Madara’s expression appeared the slightest bit more serene. You smiled and nodded. The two of you shared in friendly chatter, and for those moments, it like you and I were the only things in the world.

“Well look what we have here!” Two hands were placed on the Uchiha’s shoulders and you looked to see that they belonged to Hashirama Senju whose face was a little pinky from alcohol. “Getting along with a girl, hmmm?” He inquired dramatically.

“Hey--” Madara attempted to respond until Hashirama cut him short to turn to you.

“I just want to say thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for paying attention to my miserable best friend,” he shook your hand vigorously, tears in his eyes. “I feared he would be a loner fore--”

“Cut it out already!” Madara slammed a closed fist on the Senju’s head, and you knew the drunken man was seeing stars. Frankly, you could relate to the reeling in his head, after all, you were being treated so friendly by the most revered figures in the whole Leaf village.

“Madara,” Hashirama whined and rubbed the forming bump.

The Uchiha turned his eyes to you, saying your name with a sigh. “I’m sorry, but I clearly need to take this bumbling fool of a man home before he gets himself in trouble.” His dark eyes rolled.

You giggled softly with a nod. “What a good friend you are.” Your eyes looked softly upon him.

His larger hand gracefully took yours and planted a gentle kiss.“It was a pleasure, little dancer. I hope to see you in the future,” a smile graced his lips that still rested on the back of your hand. Your cheeks flushed through multiple shades of rouge. “The thanks is all mine to give.” It was a sentiment that you genuinely meant. By the appreciative expression on his face, it seemed your feelings reached him.

It was almost impossible to go to sleep that night. You tossed and turned imagining Madara’s hands on your hips once more along with imagining his lips in other places as well. You screamed into your pillow out of embarrassment. Min was never going to let you live this down.                                                          

* * *

After the couple recovery days you had off, you were itching to get back out there and make use of yourself. To your excitement, you were requested for a reconnaissance mission outside of the village. There were still ninja who sneered at the thought of unity and wanted to cause trouble--an unfortunate reality. Was it really that unrealistic to dream of a world with no conflict, one with understanding? You lacked the time to ponder that thought for too long as you reached the rendezvous point. Your eyebrows raised in recognition of who was waiting for you.

“To think the girl who calls herself a nobody would be assigned on a mission with me. Clearly you lied.” Madara boomed over you, arms crossed.

“In my defense, I said I was a nobody by name. I didn’t say I was the _worst_. Just nowhere near your level.”

“Well if you’re not on my level, at least don’t drag me down, hm?”  He requested mockingly and you frowned. To your surprise, he chuckled. “What kind of sad face is that? Can’t you try a little harder? Though I suppose my expectations are a bit high. Surely no one could beat Hashirama’s sad mug.” He scratched his chin, imagining the man’s face. It was clear that there was a close kinship between the two men. It made you think of your bond with Min, warming your heart.

“How about this then?” You pulled your lips and eyes down as far as they could go and whimpered.

“Much better, but still only worthy of second place.”

Your eyes rolled dramatically.  “Such unattainable standards.”

“You’ll survive, my little dancer. Come, come, let’s get moving,” his warm hand patted the crown of your head. ‘ _His little dancer? Damn him for wanting to get me excited.’_

The two of you set off for the specified areas, and he graciously allowed you to set the pace. Each section you inspected appeared to be clear of any malicious activity, and your mission with Madara was quickly coming to a close. ‘ _How disappointing_ ,’ you internally sighed.

Before you could continue, he shot his arm out in front of you. You looked inquisitively, noticing that his sharingan were activated. They were ensnaring, captivating all on their own. There was no need for Madara to use genjutsu when you already felt mesmerized by their pure appearance. ‘Beautiful,’ you mouthed to him with little thought. If he had wanted to further press you for what you meant, then he would have to wait. The sound of metal cutting wind had the both of you flying off in opposite directions to dodge. A shuriken lodged in the tree where your head once was.

“Well lookie here. It appears we’ve caught us two _rats_ from--what do they call themselves again? Ah, right, the Leaf village.” A masked assailant taunted before ten others appeared in the trees behind him.

Sure, Madara was one strong guy, from what you knew. And hey, you were pretty capable yourself. But the odds were stacking up, and you knew that this was beyond your basic abilities with daggers and hand-to-hand combat. You would need to enlist the help of a childhood friend if you were to prove your worth beside your god-of-a-shinobi ally. He did tell you not to drag him down, after all. Not wanting to waste any more time in thought, you unsheathed your blade, quickly slicing your palm left to right then flexed to let blood flow from the wound with ease. Madara had never fought alongside you before, so he was unfamiliar to your techniques. Regardless, he nodded at you, conveying his trust that you would do your best and make the correct choice in this situation. In return, he would cover you, not allowing your ritual to be disturbed. With rock and blood as your medium, you crouched down and quickly painted an elaborate symbol.

“Garuda, hear my plea.” You held your hand out over the painting, palm still dripping. A bright light emitted from beneath and became increasingly blinding until all was enveloped. Within the forest, a loud screech echoed out. The source of the sound, a harpy-creature, rushed to your side. “Thank you for coming, my friend.”

You raised your arm, pointing to your targets. “Them.” Before the ninja had time to move, Garuda shot knife-sharp feathers at the enemy, stabbing them in multiple places. If not dead, they were at least incapacitated, meaning you could now take care of them yourself. “Your job is done, thank you.” You nodded to the otherworldly creature, earning a chilling smile from her before she shot into the sky and out of view.

Jumping to the ground, you fell back onto grass with little grace. Madara joined you in solidarity, making you smirk.

“Nice moves,” he huffed out on his back. You were absolutely shattered as you lay beside him. The pact you had with Garuda really sapped your energy, forcing you to become strong enough to rarely need it.

“Right back at you, though I’d argue I did all the work,” you chuckled. You turned your head to look at his profile. It was a little flushed with micro beads of sweat on the temples. ‘ _Handsome_ ,’ you admired. His head turned to mirror your own, seemingly unsurprised that you were already locked onto his features.

“Can I help you?” It was a taunt that you could only blink in response to before giggling.

“Eh, probably not,” you shrugged.

“Hm, disappointing.” You lay there a few moments longer before finally working up the will to stand on your two feet again. You extended your hand to the now sitting Uchiha. His ebony eyes considered it, and you weren’t sure if he’d take your offer. Of course, you knew he did not need your help getting up, but it was a courtesy you wished to extend to the man anyways. With a nod, Madara did take your hand, relying on you minimally to stand.

What did surprise you was his hand did not fall away from yours immediately. Instead he lingered, satisfied with the outcome of the mission. You became fidgety with anxiety, worried about coming off as cool, strong, and talented to shinobi you looked so highly upon. ”Does this bother you?” Madara gestured to your still clasped hands.

“Not at all!” You squeaked. Madara tilted his head slightly. “It’s actually,” you paused, “Quite nice to feel close to someone. It’s reassuring, safe.” Though you felt shy from giving an honest response, it was a gratifying feeling to see him hum in approval.

“Shall we return then?”

“Mm.” You nodded eagerly, earning a small palm squeeze from the man.

The two of you took your time returning to the village, talking about your pact and any other little things. It was comfortable, and you found yourself growing to really like the man you also admired. By his expression and the gesture of holding your hand, you wondered if there was a chance of mutual feelings. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t even realize that Madara had walked you to your home.

“Oh, thank you for bringing me all the way here. I think I could’ve adequately took myself home though,” you laughed.

“I don’t doubt that,” he grinned kindly at you. “But I wished to spend that little extra time with you”

A light blush flushed your cheeks, “Well I certainly enjoyed this.” The two of you stood there for a few moments, looking at each other.

“Sooo…” you mused.

“So I suppose I will see you soon, my little dancer.” He leaned down, planting his lips on your forehead, and your face grew even hotter.

“Y-yeah, whenever we get lucky and are assigned on another mission,” you chimed.

“Hm, I was thinking going out on non-work related business,” Madara suggested.

It was your turn to lean up and kiss his cheek. “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading~! The summon was inspired by the primal Garuda from FFXIV, for any one who knows, and then I did use Logic lyrics too lmao, oops. I might make a little continuation to this that delves more into the relationship. Only time will tell though, so until next time!


End file.
